This invention is directed to an improved tray for retaining a disc and, in particular, an improved tray for retaining a compact disc.
Trays are commonly used to store and retain compact discs. These trays typically include a plurality of retainer tabs for retaining the compact disc by engagement with the disc at a circular disc aperture in the compact disc. The retaining tabs each have a proximal end attached to the tray in a circular pattern, a free distal end extending radially inward and upward from the circular pattern and a disc contact surface therebetween. The retainer tabs deflect to retain the disc by engagement of the disc contact surfaces with the disc at the disc aperture.
However, these trays are not entirely satisfactory because if the circular disc aperture is not properly aligned when installed onto the retainer tabs, some of the retainer tabs are subject to excessive deflection which can distort and/or break the retainer tabs.
One solution to the problem involves making the tray and retainer tabs from a soft and flexible plastic, such as polypropylene or polyethylene. However, these soft plastics do not always prevent the retainer tabs from distorting or breaking in the event of excessive deflection, are not available in a clear color and can scratch easily.
Thus, there is a need for a tray for a compact disc which has retainer tabs that are not subject to breaking upon installation of the compact disc, which is available in a clear color and which is resilient to scratching.